Lilith
"Isn't it obvious, Noswer? I've come to save you, my hopeless yet most beloved only son. --Lilith to Kenta Lilith is the infamous "Goddess of Hell", and serves as an antagonist in the story of Blood of Darkness. She is the lover of Lucifer, and the mother of Noswer, who was Kenta Alexander's past life. After her intentions and Lucifer's are revealed, she becomes a major supporting character in the story. Appearance Being the first human woman to be created, Lilith has the most beauty of all humankind. She has red-colored hair that is long and near her waist area. Has gold-colored eyes. Light skin, slim with fairly big breasts. And appears as a woman in her late-teens. In her dark form, Lilith appears with demonic horns on her head, wears an exotic black dress with scarlet and gold designs. And occasionally appears in a veil of darkness. Personality Lilith is kind, gentle, campassionate, cheerful, energetic, optimistic, and a very loving mother to her son. Lilith can also be very comical, and constantly teases her son about her looks, and tends to make him shy and uncomfortable. From the very start, she had to hide her real feelings to follow with Lucifer's goal with Kenta, and finally showed her true self when the time came. When reborn with her powers fully restored, Lilith shows her motherly side to Kenta, and even saves him from David. Lilith also harbors a sense of deep self-pity, as she blames herself for failing to save Lucifer from the very beginning, and shows deep sadness because of it. However, with Kenta, now accepting her as his mother, she finally regains her resolve and even shows her real personality to others While acting as the infamous Goddess of Hell, Lilith has shown herself to be a woman of dark satisfactory over the evil and corruption of mankind, and enjoys the pain and suffering of those as entertainment. Her sadistic thirst also points to her son, as she enjoys seeing Kenta going through unbearable agony, and causing him to transform out of rage. However, despite her seemingly evil emotions, Lilith, in reality, did all she did to make Kenta fulfill Lucifer's wish and even sacrificed herself to further accomplish their goals. When Lilith was created from the beginning of creation, she was a cheerful and clueless girl, as she didn't know what clothes were, and Lucifer found it uneasy yet funny. Overtime, after growing closer to Lucifer, Lilith began to feel attracted to him, and eventually fell in love with him. However, when God threatened to kill Lucifer if Lilith didn't comply to her fate, she gave herself up to save him. But when Lilith saw Lucifer continue to suffer from trying to save her, she fell into tears of pain and sadness, and begged him to stop, showing her concern and love for him. Also, when Adam tried to stop her from saving Lucifer, she then grew an emotional hatred towards Adam and God, and this triggered the darkness to finally awaken inside her. As the story progresses, Lilith eventually grew a liking to Earth's new customs, and even goes out shopping with Lucifer, much to his displeasement. She also made a hobby of walking by a large river to relax, and even started swimming, too. History Time of Creation When God had succeeded in creating the Earth and all life in it, He eventually created the first breed of humans to exist. These humans would be Adam and Lilith. Upon their creation, God gave His speech to each of them to prepare for their wedding to come. God had Adam be prepared within several weeks worth of knowing the Earth with his own eyes, and Lilith was to get herself ready for their marriage. However, God had earlier gave Lucifer -- His first created angel -- time to explore the world for a set amount of time before heading back to Heaven. Lilith then took it upon herself to bathe at the Garden of Eden's river, and washed herself to maintain her beauty for the wedding. By that exact time, Lucifer strolled around the Garden and eventually saw Lilith bathing. Lilith then noticed someone watching her, and Lucifer's location was blown when a boulder fell on him, and he landed on a pile of mud. Lilith was confused by the fellow, but Lucifer thought that she never saw an angel before in her life. Lucifer cleaned up in a jiff and tried to announce himself in a charming routine. But as he thoughtlessly stomped on a crocidle, and ran from it in a circle, with the crocidle trying to bite him. After several minutes, the crocidle then left to find another spot to rest and Lucifer was exhausted. Synopsis Powers & Abilities As the Goddess of Hell, Lilith holds all the powers and abilities of darkness within her very being, equaling her as a deity. Her powers over the darkness originated when she fell in love with Lucifer, and feared to lose him when marrying Adam. As a result, Lilith slowly but surely began to evolve into a being of pure dark energy. After her death at the hands of her son, she was eventually reborn with all her powers fully restored, becoming even more powerful than before. She has the following abilities: *'Immense Strength:' *'Immense Endurance:' *'Immense Durability:' *'Immense Speed:' *'Immense Reflexes:' *'Immense Flexibility:' *'Immense Agility:' *'Immense Senses:' *'Vast Dark Power:' *'Instantaneous Healing Factor:' Relationships Quotes Etymology The semitic root L'''-'''Y-L layil in Hebrew, as layl in Arabic, means "night". Talmudic and Yiddish use of Lilith follows Hebrew. In Akkadian the terms lili and līlītu mean spirits. Some uses of līlītu are listed in The Assyrian Dictionary of the Oriental Institute of the University of Chicago (CAD, 1956, L.190), in Wolfram von Soden's Akkadisches Handwörterbuch (AHw, p. 553), and Reallexikon der Assyriologie (RLA, p. 47). The Sumerian she-demons lili have no etymologic relation to Akkadian lilu, "evening." Archibald Sayce (1882) considered that Hebrew lilit (or lilith) Hebrew: לילית‎; and Akkadian: līlītu are from proto-Semitic. Charles Fossey (1902) has this literally translating to "female night being/demon", although cuneiform inscriptions exist where Līlīt and Līlītu refers to disease-bearing wind spirits. Another possibility is association not with "night", but with "wind", thus identifying the Akkadian Lil-itu as a loan from the Sumerian lil, "air" — specifically from Ninlil, "lady air", goddess of the south wind (and wife of Enlil) — and itud, "moon".[ Trivia